


War Wounds

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Forgiveness, Friendship is Magic, Hogwarts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Ratings: G, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some old wounds WILL heal in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Wounds

“Where are you going?”

“I don't belong here, Potter.”

“Of course you do, Draco. Hogwarts is your home.”

“Dumbledore was right. I am the boy who always makes the wrong choices.”

“You had no choice. At least not at the end.”

“I don't wanna go to Azkaban, Potter.”

“You won't.”

“But...”

“I'll testify for you.”

“You can't...”

“Killing the Darkest wizard of all time brings along some privileges, don't you think?”

“I...”

“Don't mention it. Can I get you a drink?”

“That would be nice, Pot...Harry.”


End file.
